


Мгновения

by Bombee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombee/pseuds/Bombee
Summary: Однажды наступает такой день, когда сдерживать в груди свои чувства становится сложно физически. Однажды наступает момент, когда ты позволяешь себе их отпустить... и становишься свободным.Отправляя сообщение в общий чат, Сынгван почти не надеется, что спустя два года наконец получит ответ.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 2





	1. «Ребят, нам нужно встретиться»

Утро бьётся в окно солнечными лучами, развевает занавески лёгким дуновением ветерка из приоткрытого окна и щебечет вьющимися на ветках маленькими птичками, заливисто распевающими свою песню.

Телефон под подушкой вибрирует, и Сынгван неохотно тянется за ним.

«Ребят, нам нужно встретиться», — гласит сообщение на загоревшемся экране из теперь почти замолчавшего чата.

Хоши пишет это с завидной регулярностью, в среднем один раз в месяц, но на «встречи» приходят только Эскупс и Докём. Или теперь, спустя столько времени, надо привыкать звать их снова по именам? Сынгван зевает и пытается разблокировать телефон для ответа. Получается не сразу, и он ругается, когда тот просит подождать тридцать секунд для следующей попытки.

«Ты же знаешь, что я не могу», — пишет Джонхан. У него в солнечном Лос-Анджелесе уже день в самом разгаре, и, вероятно, он сейчас выгуливает себя где-нибудь в парке или на пляже, дожидаясь Джошуа.

«Ты же знаешь, что я жду вас всех», — в тон ему отвечает Хоши. Конечно, у сообщений нет голоса, но прожив с этими ребятами большу́ю часть своей жизни, Сынгван даже спустя столько времени слышит их голоса в голове, просто читая сообщения.

«Хён, я буду в Сеуле не раньше следующего месяца», — отзывается Чан, и Сынгван вздыхает. Он сам ходил на встречи несколько раз, и ему ни разу не удавалось застать их младшего — тот был слишком занят своими новыми проектами.

«У нас нет возможности приезжать каждый раз, когда ты скучаешь», — отвечает Джонхан, и Сынгван знает, на каком конкретно слове тот сделал ударение.

«Но мы по тебе тоже скучаем», — вклинивается Джошуа, и Сынгван непроизвольно улыбается — есть в этом что-то по-семейному родное, чего ему так не хватало всё это время.

С тех пор, как они разъехались из общаги, прошло уже действительно много времени. Никто на деле не прохлаждался, занимаясь тем, чем хотел. Сынгван скучал лишь по тем удивительно неповторимым теперь вещам, когда они все вместе просыпались в одном доме, шумели, пытаясь пробиться и обогнать друг друга в очереди в душ, когда весь дом заполнялся запахами кофе, чая, блинчиков на завтрак и дорогих одеколонов тех, кто успел в ванную первым и уже оделся. В таком «доме» Сынгван не мог чувствовать себя расслабленно, но слишком одиноко было теперь, когда он просыпался в своей квартире совершенно один.

Он мог понять Хоши. Он бы и сам предлагал им собираться чаще, но от того, что это писал бы он, больше народу не приходило бы. Джун и Минхао сразу после того, как они не стали продлевать контракт, уехали обратно в Китай и довольно редко отвечали на сообщения, разъезжая со своими собственными турами. Сынгван не знал, что они сделали, но этим двум хитрюгам удалось попасть в одно агентство и уговорить своего нового директора на дуэт. Когда в плеере играл их последний альбом, Сынгван часто вспоминал, как была написана их первая совместная песня. От чего-то это воспоминание отдавалось болью в его груди, хотя он прекрасно знал, как Минхао был счастлив теперь, дома. Как ни крути, но жить, пусть даже своим хобби, в чуждой тебе стране — очень сложно.

Словно прочтя его мысли, телефон вибрирует снова, выдавая ностальгирующему чату сообщения от Джуна:

«Хён!»  
«Мы с Хао только вчера ночью вспоминали о тебе!»  
«Так приятно, что ты читаешь наши мысли, лидер!» — Джун прикладывает своё улыбающееся фото с сердечком, и Сынгван грустно поджимает губы.

«Почему вы думаете о нём по ночам?» — пишет Эскупс, и Хоши тут же отзывается смеющимся смайликом.

«Потому что вчера мы были на встрече с нашим новым хореографом, и он настоящий зверь!» — Минхао присылает фотографию своих обмотанных бинтами лодыжек, и Сынгван буквально слышит поражённый вздох Сунёна в своей голове.

«Мои малыши, будьте там осторожны. Когда мы увидимся снова, я угощу вас вкусненьким!» — Хоши всегда остаётся собой.

«Не поверишь» — внезапно вступает в диалог Мингю.  
«Я приду на эту встречу!» — он дополняет сообщения стикерами и хитрыми смайликами.

«Это всё только из-за еды, да? Я ничего не обещал тебе, Мингю», — отвечает ему Сунён, но секунду спустя скидывает сердечко.  
«Надеюсь, что в этот раз нас будет немного больше», — он шлёт много-много влюблённых смайликов, а Сынгван ждёт, что в этот раз в беседе отпишутся действительно все.

Хансоль Шрёдингера.

Он вроде в чате, и вроде его и нет.

«Так и быть, я тоже приду. И то только потому, что кто-то говорит в этой беседе о еде больше, чем о выпивке», — пишет Вону, и чат тут же разражается синхронным взрывом смеющихся смайликов.

В Ливерпуле на восемь часов меньше, а значит, скорее всего, Хансоль только лёг спать. Сынгван утешает себя тем, что это единственная причина, почему тот ничего не пишет в общий чат.

Хансоль заключил контракт с другим агентством практически сразу после того, как они решили все начать сольные карьеры. Сынгван даже не успел с ним попрощаться, прежде чем тот сменил в своём профиле на Фейсбуке дислокацию на «Ливерпуль» и сделал страницу открытой. Это было огромным шагом, потому что до этого им нельзя было вести социальные сети. Хансоль на своей странице не активничал, чего не делал и раньше, но теперь для Сынгвана это была едва ли не единственная возможность узнавать его новости. Больше всего он боялся увидеть в его семейном положении вместо «холост» статус «в отношениях».

Почему Хансоль не отвечал на сообщения, Сынгван не знал, надеясь, что он просто занят. Почему он не сказал об отъезде, для Сынгвана тоже было загадкой.

Иногда ему очень сильно хотелось закатить истерику и спросить, что происходит, почему Хансоль так нагло отодвинул в сторону своего «лучшего друга»… Но были ли они «друзьями» — действительно актуальный вопрос. Всё время, что они знали друг друга, казалось, что ближе людей в группе не было, — Сынгван понимал Хансоля с полуслова, тот так же с закрытыми глазами безоговорочно доверял Сынгвану всё на свете. Когда они жили в одном общежитии, не было ничего, что Хансоль мог запретить Сынгвану: он мог ворчать на приставания Джонхана, мог ругаться на Джошуа, наплевав на правила общения со старшими, потому что «Шуа американец, и я могу наезжать на английском», мог фыркать и отпихивать Мингю… Но Сынгвана он никогда не отталкивал, потому что «ты же знаешь, что тебе можно всё» и «ты же мой самый близкий человек, как я могу запретить тебе хоть что-то». Сынгван бесконечно беспокоился о нём, называя всё это заботой, но в глубине души все эти годы он знал, что те пьяные поцелуи на вечеринках были для него гораздо большим, чем «случайность», а нежные обнимашки в заграничных номерах отелей — лучшими ночами. Он знал, что любил Хансоля слишком сильно, почти на грани одержимости, и запрещал себе когда-либо говорить об этом вслух. Это было его решением, но теперь, глядя на список контактов их общего чата и видя зелёный кружочек рядом с контактом Хансоля — упрямый засранец, — он думал, что это было худшей из его идей.

«Надеюсь, вы не ждёте, что я тоже приду», — пишет Уджи, то ли забывая поставить вопросительный знак, то ли говоря это утвердительно.

«Я уже внёс твоё имя в список, дорогой», — шутит Хоши, и Уджи отвечает ему только многоточием.

«Я ревную», — встревает Сынчоль и получает в ответ сразу три сообщения: «Кого?».

«Я думаю, что самое время задуматься над этим», — пишет Джонхан, и все снова смеются. Сынгван чувствует, как нежно сжимается его сердце в груди, когда он закрывает глаза и пытается воскресить этот звонкий смех в своей памяти. Он безудержно скучает по ним. Он действительно хочет увидеть их всех.

«Я скучаю», — пишет он и шлёт плачущий смайлик. Это действительно очень больно иногда — знать, что твоих друзей раскидало по всему земному шару и для того, чтобы однажды повторить совместное фото, им надо подготовить кучу бумаг, купить билеты и подогнать своё расписание ради каких-то нескольких жалких часов вместе.

«Я скучаю так сильно, что мне хочется плакать», — снова печатает он, когда в ответ приходят только грустные смайлики.

«Не плачь, Квани», — пишет Дино, и от этого фамильярного тона у Бу теплеет в груди. Он бы обнял этого мальчишку прямо сейчас. Хотя какое там: они виделись последний раз так давно, что Сынгван пропустил момент, когда совсем взрослым стал их самый младший. И это тоже действительно ранит в самое сердце.

На какое-то время чат затихает, и Сынгван понимает, что ждать и правда глупо. Хансоль не отвечал восемь предыдущих раз — этот не был чем-то особенным.

Всю неделю чат время от времени мигает сообщениями от Хоши, который пытается организовать собравшуюся компанию то на пикник, то на поездку на горячие источники, и в какой-то момент Джонхан предлагает им свозить его на пляж, присылая свою довольную мордашку на фоне калифорнийского белого песочка, но вызывает этим только грустные вздохи уставшего от «ебаной работы» Сынчоля, который тоже хочет целый день ничего не делать и иметь богатого любовника, который его бы кормил.

На это Хоши только фыркает, обещая сократить его меню до нуля блюд.

«Я больше не буду пить с тобой, Сунён, если вы сейчас снова поругаетесь», — комментирует Уджи.

«Ты что, умеешь? О_о», — внезапно пишет Хансоль, и Сынгван неверяще трёт глаза. Он несколько раз моргает и блокирует и разблокировывает экран, чтобы убедиться, что это сообщение именно от того, чьё имя высвечивается на экране.

Хансоля быстро утягивают в живой разговор о выпивке и о вечеринках, и он полностью пропитанным страданием тоном пишет о том, что с радостью бы бросил всё и отправился бы с ними на пикник, на источники и на пляж.

«Я достаточно богатый любовник, но у меня нет ни единой минуты, чтобы пользоваться этим», — шутит Хансоль, и Сынгвану кажется, что у него из-под ног уходит земля, утягивая его в бесконечную пропасть из сожаления и страданий.

Он жмурится и отправляет:

«Если я приеду, ты угостишь меня?»

Он действительно не ждёт ответа. Не ждёт после того, как Хансоль не ответил на добрую сотню его сообщений в личку, и, поджимая губы, думает, что сейчас, вероятно, обломал общение с ним и всем остальным. Но ему очень хотелось попробовать.

Чат молчит, словно все остальные его участники тоже ждут, и спустя несколько минут Сынгван выключает экран, снова напоминая себе, что выбор, который он когда-то сделал, был именно тем, что он хотел: тогда это мешало их карьере, а теперь это мешает его счастью. Было ли это решение… правильным?

Телефон в руках вибрирует, и Сынгван вздыхает, ожидая очередной шутки от Хоши в стиле «А меня? Я теперь свободен» или от Мингю, который никогда не отказывался от халявной еды, но, когда взгляд фокусируется на сообщении, сердце Сынгвана замирает.

Хансоль отвечает «да».


	2. «Я действительно приеду, Соли»

Сынгван дрожит и внезапно вспотевшими ладонями сжимает телефон. Он неверяще смотрит на ответ, а сердце в груди предательски трепещет, как бы напоминая ему «я ещё здесь, я живое, всё в твоих руках, сделай что-нибудь!». И Сынгван делает. Он открывает личную переписку с Хансолем и пишет туда ещё одно сообщение. Потому что так будет правильнее, потому что гордость… да ну её к чёрту, если Хансоль ответит и разрешит провести с ним рядом несколько минут, часов, дней… или целую вечность.

«Я действительно приеду, Соли», — пишет он и, зажмуриваясь, нажимает на отправку.

Он ждёт мучительно долго, целых десять секунд, прежде чем телефон снова вибрирует, едва не выпадая из его рук.

«Я тебя встречу», — это похоже на сон, на самое сладкое из всех его видений, и Сынгван сжимает футболку на груди, боясь, что сердце сломает ему рёбра изнутри и выскочит. Это слишком прекрасно, слишком нереально — он так давно не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым!

«Я на самом деле собираюсь купить билеты прямо сейчас», — пишет Сынгван, открывая новую вкладку на своём ноутбуке. Ему неважно вообще, сколько это будет стоить, что он будет там делать и насколько он сошёл с ума, — если хотя бы на секунду он снова сможет оказаться рядом с Хансолем, он будет счастливее. Он готов отдать всё, что у него есть.

«Я знаю», — пишет Соль, и Сынгван улыбается. Ему кажется, что в эту секунду между ними действительно всё как раньше — Хансоль знает его как никто другой.

Сайты выдают тысячи предложений, и Сынгван готов вылететь хоть прямо сейчас, даже не собираясь, просто взять паспорт и улететь в дождливую Англию, навстречу солнечной улыбке Хансоля.

«Насколько скоро я могу прилететь? Как насчёт завтра?» — пишет Бу и думает, что, наверное, он полнейший идиот и вот теперь точно спугнёт Хансоля.

Ответ не приходит долго, и Сынгван начинает мысленно проклинать себя за несдержанность, переживать, что такая замечательная возможность была поломана его собственными руками, и уже почти плачет, когда экран загорается и он видит пришедшее от Соля сообщение.

«Конечно. Я написал директору, что возьму выходной на пару дней. У меня ненормированный график, тебе придётся подстроиться, ладно?» — Сынгван не сдерживает радостный визг — всё это на самом деле, верно?

«Ты разрешишь остаться у тебя?» — спрашивает он и поджимает губы. Нет, слишком навязчиво, слишком отчаянно, так нельзя.

Но Хансоль не имеет ничего против.

«Конечно, кто-то наконец-то будет готовить на моей кухне и кормить меня завтраками и ужинами, не так ли?» — Хансоль не ставит смайликов, но, закрыв глаза, Сынгван представляет, как тот улыбается.

«Моим талантам наконец-то найдётся применение! — в тон ему пишет Сынгван и заказывает билет на самолёт, вылетающий через семь часов. У него есть семь часов, чтобы собрать все свои скромные пожитки, взять себя в руки и действительно сделать это — то, о чём он так долго мечтал, но почему-то не делал. — Я прилетаю в половину второго дня по местному времени», — сообщает он, и Хансоль внезапно шлёт ему своё селфи с большим пальцем.

«Я жду тебя», — пишет он, и Сынгван понимает, что это будут самые сложные сутки в его жизни. Самолёт летит девятнадцать часов, делая несколько пересадок, и Сынгвану кажется, что за это время он точно сойдёт с ума от напряжения. Он сходит с ума, начиная с этой минуты. Он сошёл с ума с того дня, как впервые увидел Хансоля больше десяти лет назад.

Он собирает свои вещи в какой-то мысленной коме, находясь в это время совершенно в другом месте. Его фантазия уже рисует ему образы, в которых есть тысяча и один вариант, как пройдёт эта самая долгожданная встреча с Хансолем. Тысяча вариантов, где в конце он обнимает его и всё хорошо. Сынгван надеется, что всё получится.

Он начинает немного нервничать, когда запирает дверь своей квартиры и садится в такси. Доехав до аэропорта, он ловит себя на мысли, что его руки потеют от напряжения и маленький ручной чемодан всё время выскальзывает и с громким хлопком шлёпается на пол. Сынгван нервничает, он понимает, чувствуя, как все нервы внутри напряжены, что стоит задеть хоть один, и он разорвётся как тряпичная кукла и без сознания рухнет на пол. Он держится изо всех сил, и единственное, что им движет, что помогает ему шевелить ногами, произносить какие-либо слова на вопросы сотрудников аэропорта, — это то, что где-то за несколько тысяч километров его ждёт Хансоль. От этого на сердце действительно становится теплее.

Перелёты и пересадки проходят как в тумане — ему кажется, что всё это сон, он делает казалось бы привычные вещи на автомате. В аэропорту Пекина он покупает кофе, пока ждёт посадку на следующий рейс, а в Риме ему кажется, что он сошёл с ума, потому что до Ливерпуля остаются считанные часы, а внутри уже от напряжения всё давно стёрлось в порошок.

Когда самолёт касается посадочной полосы, Сынгвану кажется, что он немного умер. У него дрожат руки, ноги, он опирается на свой чемодан как на спасительный костыль и не идёт — ползёт в сторону выхода. Он считает каждую секунду, каждый свой шаг, и только когда зелёные автоматические двери распахиваются перед ним, открывая выход в зону для встречающих, он понимает, что не дышал.

Хансоль стоит чуть в стороне. Он совсем не изменился, думает Сынгван, разглядывая его подтянутую высокую фигуру. Бу движется неуверенно, робко, боясь оступиться и позорно рухнуть прямо на пол. Он смотрит на Хансоля, и когда тот замечает его, то снимает очки. Глаза, которые тут же ловит взглядом Сынгван, — красивые. Они такие же красивые, как были и тогда, когда они виделись в последний раз, и они были такими же прекрасными, когда он увидел этого парня впервые. Сынгван задерживает дыхание и останавливается в шаге от Хансоля.

— Привет, — шепчет он, едва владея собственным голосом, и поджимает губы, с надеждой продолжая вглядываться в эти бездонные омуты, обрамлённые длинными пушистыми ресницами. Персональный ад Бу Сынгвана.

— Здравствуй, — так же тихо шепчет Хансоль и внезапно тянет к нему свою руку. Ладони Сынгвана немеют от такой желанной близости: Бу не верит, что Хансоль наконец-то рядом с ним — их разделяют считанные сантиметры. Почти нереально.

— Я не знаю, как я смог прожить без тебя эти два года, — Сынгван делает шаг вперёд и прижимает Хансоля к себе, обхватывая его обеими руками и погружаясь в эти жаркие объятия целиком и полностью. Он касается носом холодной шеи и вдыхает родной запах, исходящий от кожи Хансоля. Сердце нервно колотится, а перед глазами будто искрит. Сынгван ждал этой встречи слишком долго и теряет связь с реальностью на добрые несколько минут, прежде чем Хансоль не начинает ощутимо трясти его и звать по имени.

— Булочка? — внезапно шепчет он Сынгвану почти в самое ухо, и тот едва не плачет от нахлынувшей нежности.

— Повтори это ещё раз, — просит Бу, сминая пальцами кожаную куртку Хансоля. Ему хочется скрести её, но он сдерживается.

— Булочка, — произносит Хансоль чуть громче, и Сынгван слышит, как тот улыбается. Он отпускает несчастную куртку и запускает одну руку Хансолю в волосы, тут же путаясь пальцами в его мягких отросших прядях. Хансоль опускает голову, упираясь лбом в его плечо, и тихо сопит, прикрыв глаза.

— Ты урчишь или мне кажется? — спрашивает Бу, когда слышит тихий гортанный звук со стороны Хансоля. Возможно, где-то есть люди, которых разлучают расстояния, образуя между ними настоящую пропасть из непонимания от слишком долгой разлуки, но то, что чувствует Сынгван, — близость. Ему кажется, что они и не расставались, словно он выпустил Хансоля из своих объятий только вчера, и теперь тот вернулся в них вновь. Всё как раньше.


	3. Ответы, которых не хватало

У Хансоля большая просторная квартира-студия с огромными окнами во всю стену, большой кроватью, что заняла собой почти целую комнату, барной стойкой, отделяющей спальню от кухни, и с уютным балконом, с которого открывается прекрасный вид на старый город с мощёными улочками, романтичными маленькими кафешками-булочными и своим неповторимым шармом. Сынгвану с его любовью к созерцанию прекрасного следовало бы кричать от восторга, пытаясь охватить взглядом всё-всё, но он не может выпустить из своих объятий несопротивляющегося Соля.

— Малыш, — шепчет Бу, когда тому едва удаётся захлопнуть ногой входную дверь, уронив при этом на пол чемодан Сынгвана, — я не смогу отойти, даже если ты будешь умолять меня об этом… — его голос немного дрожит от волнения, но он уверен в том, что разомкнуть руки — самая сложная вещь для него сейчас.

— Я не буду просить тебя об этом, — тихо отвечает Хансоль и сильнее обхватывает Сынгвана за шею, зарываясь носом в его волосы. — Это выше даже моих собственных сил.

Они жмутся друг к другу настолько долго, просто наслаждаясь теплом тел и дыханием, что, когда всё же приходят в себя, за окном уже наступает вечер и постепенно темнеет. Они не стоят — сидят на полу, прислонившись к стене, и Сынгван перебирает в своей ладони тонкие длинные хансолевы пальцы, разглядывая их в интимном полумраке.

— Почему это произошло? — тихо спрашивает он, когда вопрос наконец формируется и ложится на язык.

— Потому что я идиот, возможно, — вздыхает Хансоль, поворачивая голову и ведя носом по щеке Сынгвана. Это вызывает у того мурашки на коже и сбивает дыхание.

— Я писал тебе, ты не отвечал… — бормочет Сынгван. Он не может поверить, что это реально происходит: что они выясняют свои чёртовы отношения.

— Потому что у меня не было ответов, Бу… — голос Хансоля ровный, низкий, немного хриплый. Бу на мгновение пронзает пугающая мысль, что, пока его не было, пока на другом конце света он был поглощён своими страданиями и сожалениями, его любимый начал здесь курить и совершил ещё много ужасных вещей, которых Сынгвану не следует знать.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Хансоль продолжает:

— Я не знаю, что произошло со мной в тот день, когда я принял то решение, которое я принял, — путано говорит он, но Бу понимает — он бы тоже не мог ответить себе на многие вопросы, когда дело касалось Хансоля. Разум затуманивался так сильно, что любой свой поступок он мог оправдывать лишь «так вышло» и «что такого?». — Чувство, которым я был поглощён, накрывало меня с головой, и когда я понял, что это, было уже слишком поздно… — он касается родинок возле уха Сынгвана своими губами и нежно целует каждую из них. — Но теперь, когда ты здесь, нет больше ничего, с чем бы я не мог справиться.

Они молчат какое-то время, а потом Сынгван поворачивается к Хансолю всем телом, касаясь его щёк своими ладонями, и приближается к его лицу так близко, что задевает его нос своим, что видит, как подрагивают реснички не отрывающих от него взгляда глаз, чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах. А затем Бу закрывает глаза и сокращает это расстояние до нуля, полностью отдаваясь первому их настоящему поцелую.

Губы Хансоля кажутся такими тёплыми и манящими, что Сынгван из последних сил держит себя в руках, чтобы просто не сорваться. Он целует его нежно, трепетно, растягивая этот момент на долгие томительные мгновения, словно свежую нугу… Но когда Хансоль внезапно опускает свою горячую ладонь ему на шею, пробегается по ней пальцами и несильно сжимает его волосы на затылке, Сынгван отпускает все свои тормоза. Он покрывает беспорядочными поцелуями всё лицо Хансоля, касаясь губами то его скул, то щёк, то с щемящей нежностью целует его в нос, заставляя тихо хихикать и отворачиваться. Это так интимно и тепло, что Сынгван теряется в потоке собственных чувств. Он тает под ласкающими его тёплыми ладонями и снова и снова касается губ Хансоля своими, утягивая его во всё новые и новые поцелуи.

— Ты невероятный, — шепчет Сынгван, когда наконец отрывается от тяжело дышащего под ним на полу Хансоля.

Тот не отвечает, просто томно смотря в его глаза и медленно моргая. Этот жест такой манящий и развратный, что Сынгван прикусывает губы. Ему хочется наброситься на Хансоля, словно он не взрослый здравомыслящий человек, а ненасытное голодное животное. Видимо, всё это отражается на его лице, потому что Хансоль внезапно улыбается, обнажая зубы, а затем заливисто смеётся.

Звук, который вырывается из груди Сынгвана, похож на восторженный вскрик. Он притягивает Хансоля к себе, отрывая его от пола, и сжимает так сильно, что тот пыхтит.

— Ты задушишь меня, Булочка, — смеётся он, обвивая Бу руками в ответ, и Сынгван зарывается носом в его волосы.

— Я не видел, не обнимал тебя так долго, что мне слишком мало всего этого сейчас, — шепчет он, но объятия ослабляет, давая Хансолю набрать в грудь ещё немного воздуха.

— У нас так много времени впереди, — как бы утешая, бормочет Хансоль, медленно покрывая шею Бу поцелуями. — Целая вечность. Ты же останешься?

Это звучит не как вопрос — утверждение. Бу уверен, что никогда уже не сможет вернуться, что бы он ни оставил там, далеко, в полном смога и тумана Сеуле — работу, друзей, карьеру, — он начнёт всё с чистого листа, если Хансоль только скажет, что Сынгван ему нужен здесь, рядом с ним.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? Насовсем? — с надеждой спрашивает Бу, и Хансоль кивает, щекоча волосами его щеку.

— Я хочу всё исправить, вернуть всё время, что я упустил, пока боялся признаться себе, что не могу без тебя, — вздыхает он. — Чтобы понять это, мне потребовалось потерять самое дорогое, что у меня было, — тебя. Я не хочу повторить это снова.

Они молчат. Сынгван думает, что не слышал слов приятнее, чем эти робкие признания Хансоля.

— Почему мы не были такими откровенными друг с другом с самого начала? — шепчет он, понимая, что сам виноват в том, что они потеряли все те годы, что могли быть счастливыми вместе.

— Потому что мы идиоты, оба.

Они самозабвенно целуются всю ночь, в какой-то момент перемещаясь с твёрдого пола на мягкую кровать. Сынгван кутает Хансоля в одеяло и крепко прижимает к себе, боясь засыпать, боясь, что, когда он проснётся, Хансоля с ним не будет.

Но эти страхи беспочвенны, потому что Хансоль больше не собирается никуда исчезать.


	4. «High quality»

День проходит за днём, и Сынгвану кажется, словно он стал героем какого-то красивого любовного романа, больше похожего на сказку, чем на реальную жизнь, — всё происходит как в самых волшебных его снах… И он счастлив. Он счастлив, просыпаясь с первыми лучами рассветного солнца, бьющегося в окно, счастлив, обнимая прижимающегося к нему Хансоля, сонно чмокающего губами и кутающегося в его руки, как в одеяло, счастлив, готовя завтрак и заваривая кофе, счастлив, наблюдая в окно за тем, как над резными шпилями поднимается рыжее солнце, а другое солнце, сидя на постели, сонно улыбается ему. Сынгван чувствует себя счастливым каждую секунду: помогая Солю завязывать галстук на серьёзную встречу, укладывая его непослушные волосы в аккуратную причёску, надевая по очереди все его толстовки, которые пахнут им, стоит закутаться в них как плед или зарыться носом; счастлив, отправляя Хансолю на телефон сотню сообщений о том, что он скучает, голоден, умирает без объятий и поцелуев… и получая в ответ нескончаемый поток признаний. Сынгван никак не может поверить, что всё это действительно происходит с ним.

Иногда, уставая от прогулок, от попыток занимать себя своими собственными делами, Сынгван приходит к Хансолю прямо на работу. Ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как тот сосредоточенно разглядывает документы в своих руках, как о чём-то говорит с подходящими к нему людьми, как перевоплощается из одного образа в другой, записывая в просторной светлой студии очередной из своих шедевров, как сияюще улыбается, замечая восторженный взгляд Сынгвана сквозь прозрачное стекло. Сынгван чувствует, что наконец-то живёт своей жизнью, тем, что на самом деле доставляет ему наслаждение.

Они много разговаривают, когда у Хансоля появляются свободные минуты или часы — или он просто крадёт время у своего сна, чтобы провести его с Сынгваном. Тот заботливо укладывает его в постель, лаская всё его тело своими руками, нежно покрывает поцелуями и обещает-обещает-обещает, что теперь они всегда будут честны друг с другом.

Сынгван говорит Хансолю, что любит его, и теперь это больше не заставляет его дрожать от волнения или страха — он будет горд, если об этом узнает весь мир. Ему не страшно, не тогда, когда младший сжимает его ладонь, когда они выходят из дома или заходят в магазин, не тогда, когда он нежно обнимает его, притягивая к себе, пока они стоят на пристани и наблюдают за причудливым танцем чаек на фоне погружающего в закат залива. Сынгвану не страшно ничего, потому что рядом с Хансолем он дома, потому что тот понимает, потому что чувствует то же самое.

Время от времени в кармане Сынгвана вибрирует телефон, и теперь, находясь за несколько тысяч километров от дома, он понимает, о чём так много раз писал Джонхан: вырваться из этой жизни ради нескольких часов встречи — действительно сложно… И это заставляет его только сильнее скучать. Он знает, что теперь не может просто набрать Мингю и сказать, что хочет поесть цыплёнка после работы, не может ввалиться на студию Сунёна во время одной из его репетиций и начать ворчать, что тот слишком много работает, а он, уставший и несчастный Сынгвани, хочет выпить и поплакаться ему на жизнь. Не может тормошить увязающих в бесконечных новых проектах Сынчоля и Вону, которые пропадают на своих студиях ничуть не меньше, чем вечно-что-то-записывающий Джихун. Встретиться с Чаном будет ещё сложнее… Сынгвану звонят с новыми предложения о сотрудничестве… Но какое сотрудничество через половину земного шара? Он извиняется и отказывается, но на самом деле он ни капли не жалеет, ведь он ни за что на свете не променяет это на разлуку с Хансолем.

Хансоль понимает это тоже, крепче сжимая его ладонь, жарче целуя его в губы, в щёки, долгими ночами покрывая поцелуями всё его тело… А днём он проводит по несколько различных собраний, уговаривая своё руководство взять Сынгвана к ним.

Бу говорит на английском уверенно, несмотря на совершенно глупые ошибки в произношении и грамматике. Он снова и снова повторяет сложные предложения, посещает занятия с репетитором, которого ему нашёл Хансоль, практикуется в магазине, в прачечной и просто с прохожими на улице. Он увлечён этим не меньше, чем самим Хансолем, заваливая дом учебниками, книжками и другими материалами, которые помогут ему быстрее освоить язык и свободно говорить на нём. Он старается, и Хансоль хвалит его каждый раз, когда Сынгвану удаётся безошибочно выстроить сложное предложение.

«Low quality» сменяется на «я горжусь тобой», и Сынгван чувствует себя практически всесильным.

А ещё Хансоль любит делать подарки. Сынгван мог бы подумать, что младший просто пытается наверстать таким образом упущенное время, искупить вину, но на самом деле он был таким всегда. Он носил в своих карманах конфеты, чтобы угощать Бу, ходил с ним по магазинам, покупал ему кофе и пирожные в редкие перерывы между репетициями… А когда Сынгван подолгу не мог уснуть, дожидаясь Хансоля с затянувшейся тренировки или записи, Хансоль дарил ему себя. Не в том смысле, в каком Сынгван подумал бы теперь, тот Хансоль просто забирался к нему под одеяло и прижимался тёплым боком… И теперь, ставший совсем взрослым, Хансоль возил Сынгвана по экскурсиям, показывал ему удивительный мир, который стал ему новым домом… И давал Сынгвану не вещи, а кое-что более ценное — воспоминания.

И, закрывая глаза, наслаждаясь тихим сопением младшего на своей груди, Бу теперь точно знает, что свой самый главный подарок в жизни он уже получил.


	5. Главный вопрос

Время — стремительная величина, и вот уже спустя несколько месяцев Сынгван ощущает себя в солнечном Ливерпуле практически как дома. Он здоровается с соседями, бегло поддерживая разговор о делах, самочувствии и погоде, он обзаводится друзьями, с которыми они весело проводят выходные за городом, и работой, которую, немало потрудившись, ему всё-таки выбивает Хансоль. Теперь они вместе занимаются одними и теми же проектами, и Сынгван чувствует себя на седьмом небе от счастья, когда слышит на итоговых треках Соля свои высокие вокальные партии. Хансоль практически не выпускает его руку, смотря в его глаза с такой нежностью, что у Сынгвана сжимается сердце — он никак не может понять, как позволил мысли о том, что эти отношения будут мешать им и их карьере, вообще жить в своей голове?

Они ходят вместе в кино, порой даже по несколько раз на одни и те же фильмы, потому что отвлекаются, самозабвенно, словно школьники, целуясь на задних рядах; играют в игровые автоматы в детских закутках торговых центров, в шутку ссорясь, когда обыгрывают друг друга; звонко смеясь, бегают по набережной, иногда спускаясь на пирс, чтобы побрызгаться или просто посидеть на самом краю и помочить ноги… а по пятницам ходят ужинать в одно и то же кафе у самой воды, откуда открывается потрясающий вид на залив, особенно во время заката, и где, к великому счастью Бу, готовят корейскую кухню. Сынгван очень любит это место и всю неделю с нетерпением ждёт момента, когда они снова туда пойдут. Хансоль находит это милым и никогда не отказывает в этой уже своеобразной традиции.

Этот день не исключение. Они садятся за «свой» угловой столик, и Сынгван, словно впервые, озирается и смотрит за бортик, чтобы разглядеть плавающих в воде маленьких рыбок. Официант с улыбкой подходит, спрашивая, что они будут заказывать. Бу попробовал в их меню уже абсолютно всё и потому теперь заказывает только самое любимое из предложенного.

— Я буду как обычно, Бен, — улыбается он, смеясь, — и пару этих чудесных пирожных Анники, которые вы ввели на прошлой неделе, — не могу перестать о них думать, — парень смеётся, кивая, и переключается на Хансоля. Бу прикрывает глаза и полной грудью вдыхает морской воздух… Это ещё одна причина, по которой он так любит это место, — он чувствует себя здесь так, словно на несколько часов снова возвращается на Чеджу.

Пока они ждут заказ, Сынгван рассказывает Хансолю о своих успехах в покорении английского, о том, что говорил с мамой, которую очень хочет пригласить в гости, смеётся над трогательными сообщениями Сунёна, который в их общем чате в очередной раз в сердцах жалуется на неугомонного Сынчоля… Хансоль кивает, время от время вставляя свои короткие комментарии, и нежно сжимает в своей руке тёплую ладошку Сынгвана, поглаживая его пальцы.

Они, как и каждую неделю, наслаждаются знакомыми блюдами, которые здесь едва ли не считаются деликатесами, и расслабляются, наблюдая за клонящимся за горизонт солнцем.

— Квани, — произносит Хансоль, и Бу на мгновение отрывает свой взгляд от куриной ножки, что аккуратно держит в руке. — Знаешь, за эти несколько месяцев я понял так много важных вещей… — Хансоль говорит абстрактно, обобщённо. — Я всегда был благодарен тебе за то, как ты заботился обо мне, переживал, дожидаясь меня с тренировок. Как ты звонил мне, если я задерживался с друзьями на незапланированных вечеринках или в гостях, чтобы узнать всё ли со мной в порядке… — он облизывается от волнения и прячет смущённый взгляд. Бу тепло улыбается, но не смеет прервать, снова возвращаясь к еде, всё так же продолжая смотреть на Соля. — Мы всегда были вместе, и я благодарен тебе за все те моменты, когда ты держал меня за руку или обнимал, чтобы я меньше волновался, когда говорил, что ты со мной, что ты рядом… Когда поддерживал все мои, даже самые дурацкие и глупые идеи, — его голос немного дрожит. — И теперь, после тех двух лет в разлуке, после всего того, что я по своей вине заставил нас пережить, я счастлив, что ты всё ещё рядом со мной, что ты каждый день продолжаешь поддерживать меня, как и раньше, что теперь я могу не только держать тебя за руку, но ещё и целовать, что ты весь, абсолютно весь мой… и я хочу спросить… — Сынгван отвлекается на маленькую косточку и не сразу слышит, как Хансоль спрашивает: — Ты выйдешь за меня?

Бу медленно поднимает глаза и смотрит на него. Хансоль, кажется, даже не моргает, широко распахнув свои красивые глаза, и практически не дышит.

— Что ты сказал? — переспрашивает Сынгван, полагая, что ему показалось. Но… неужели его влюблённый мозг уже стал настолько жидким, что подкидывает ему такие галлюцинации?

— Ты выйдешь за меня, Квани? — в глазах Хансоля столько надежды, столько тепла и нескрываемой любви, что у Бу выступают слёзы. Он опускает косточку обратно в тарелку, опирается локтями на стол и подаётся вперёд, чтобы, заглянув Солю прямо в эти бездонные глаза, аккуратно поцеловать его в нос.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — не вопрос — утверждение. — Конечно выйду.

Сынгван счастливо улыбается, глядя на сияющего Хансоля напротив. Тот поджимает губы и смущённо отводит взгляд, а Бу берёт салфетку и аккуратно вытирает ей своей губы, чтобы секунду спустя наклониться к Хансолю вновь и сцеловать с его носа соус, который там оставил.

Хансоль смеётся, а Бу ловит его губы. И, прежде чем поцеловать, тихо шепчет:

— Я безумно люблю тебя, моё маленькое солнышко, с того самого дня, как увидел впервые… Несмотря на все те трудности, что нас могут ждать впереди, я хочу всегда держать тебя за руку и быть рядом — ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни.


	6. «Эй, ребят, я хочу вам кое-что сказать»

Важные радостные новости всегда хочется рассказать самым близким и дорогим людям, поэтому утром субботы Сынгван решает сообщить об их с Хансолем свадьбе в общем чате.

«Эй, ребят, я хочу вам кое-что сказать, — печатает он, но никто не отвечает ему ни через пять, ни через десять минут. Бу становится немного грустно, что его игнорируют, но он продолжает: — Это важное, о моей свадьбе».

И снова никакой реакции, даже обидно, что Хоши отвечают быстрее.

«С Хансолем», — печатает он, надеясь, что хоть это как-то растормошит их.

Соль, всё это время обнимающий его со спины и заглядывающий через его плечо, тихо хмыкает.

— По-моему, они сломались, — шутит он и немного отстраняется, чтобы взять свой телефон. Он включает его и заходит в этот же чат.

«Эй, уёбки, — печатает он и получает от Сынгвана сильный толчок под рёбра. — Мы женимся, алё, вы там в порядке или молчите, чтобы не приезжать?»

Сынгван смеётся от того, насколько Хансоль наглый со старшими. Он сам живёт в Королевстве уже почти полгода и всё ещё говорит уважительно даже с теми, кто старше его всего на год.

«Ушлёпок, ты как со старшими разговариваешь?» — первым вступает в разговор Сынчоль.

«С тобой иначе ваще противозаконно», — молниеносно отзывается Хоши.

— Мне кажется, у Сунёна на Сынчоля просто уведомления стоят, — комментирует Сынгван, и Хансоль снова смеётся.

«Я так рад за вас, мои крошки, когда выезжать?» — снова пишет Хоши, и Бу довольно урчит.

«Нам нужно ещё кое-что оформить и забронировать, думаю месяца через четыре, в конце августа», — отвечает Сынгван, а Хансоль начинает медленно покрывать его шею поцелуями.

— Не хочешь пораньше? Я готов расписаться прямо завтра, — урчит он Бу в самое ухо.

— Я готов прямо сегодня, но эти мутки с моим корейским гражданством, ещё всякая бюрократия, поиск места на минимум сорок человек… Малыш, это займёт время, — Сынгван немного поворачивается и трётся о его нос своим. — Я хочу, чтобы всё это было красиво, ты же меня знаешь.

— Не ври мне, ты придумал свою идеальную свадьбу, ещё когда ходил в детский сад, — Сынгван заливисто смеётся, крепче прижимаясь к хансолевой груди своей спиной.

— Ты не далек от правды.

Их прерывает вибрирующий чат, и Бу снова берёт телефон в руки и разблокировывает экран.

«Сделайте это в день рождения Сынчоля», — Хоши ставит хитрые и злые смайлики, и Хансоль хмыкает, потому что их выяснения отношений — это мило. Сунён и Сынчоль начали встречаться ещё около пяти лет назад и всё это время только и делают, что задирают друг друга. Хансоль искренне удивлён тому, что они всё ещё вместе.

«Ты просто не уважаешь меня, маленький засранец», — Эскупс шлёт сердечко, и Соль качает головой.

— Пообещай мне, — вздыхает Сынгван, — что не будешь так же троллить меня.

— Я сдерживаюсь изо всех сил, малыш, не знаю, на сколько меня ещё хватит… — наиграно грустно вздыхает Хансоль. — Ты уверен, что действительно хочешь выйти за меня, — я принесу тебе одни страдания.

— Тебе не сбежать от меня, слишком поздно, — Сынгван качает головой и снова возвращается к чату.

«Почему мои дети играют свадьбу раньше меня?» — пишет Джонхан и ставит сразу несколько вариантов грустных и плачущих смайликов для большего эффекта.

«Это намёк?» — Джошуа присылает двигающийся стикер, который закатывает глаза. Сынгван сдерживает себя, чтобы не повторить это движение.

— Я искренне удивлён, что они всё ещё не поженились, — задумчиво произносит он.

— Джису слишком тормоз в этом плане, Джонхан плохо намекает, — смеётся Хансоль.

«Я говорю прямее некуда», — словно услышав Соля, печатает Джонхан.

«Ой я уже даже боюсь вздохнуть в этом чате», — отзывается Хоши.

«По-моему, я что-то пропустил…» — пишет Эскупс, и Сынгван искренне жалеет, что не видит его задумчивого хмурого лица.

«Да, наши отношения», — незамедлительно отвечает Сунён, и Хансоль заливисто смеётся, а Сынгван отправляет аудиосообщение его смеха прямо в чат.

«Я не хочу участвовать в ваших играх больше, Сунён».  
«Квани, Соль, я приеду. Уже предупредил директора, чтобы он ничего на меня вообще не планировал серьёзного на август», — пишет Джихун.

«Я рад, что ты приедешь, наш суперзанятой хён», — отвечает ему Сынгван.

«А мне ты не рад?» — спрашивает Хоши.

«Тебе уже вообще никто не рад, на последнюю встречу даже Докём не пришёл», — снова пишет ему в ответ Сынчоль.

«Я тебе тоже не рад, дибил, собери свои вещи и уебывай из моей хаты», — возмущается Хоши.

«Это моя хата».

«Я должен получить какую-то компенсацию, что терплю тебя все эти годы».

«Господи, Сунён, прекрати, — вступает Мингю. — Тема беседы не ты, почему ты её всё время меняешь?» — Сынгван смеётся, а Хансоль снова начинает распускать руки.

— Они там надолго, может быть, пока займёмся чем-нибудь интересным? — мурчит он Сынгвану на ухо, но тот в ответ только ворочается в его объятиях.

— Ты дашь мне немного отдохнуть вообще? — Бу вскидывает бровь, и Хансоль отрицательно качает головой.

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — он утягивает его в жаркий поцелуй и вырывает телефон из его рук, отбрасывая куда-то в сторону.

Хансоль жадно целует Сынгвана в шею, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. Бу тихо стонет.

— Я так не могу, Соли, — шепчет он, ворочаясь и обвивая Хансоля за шею рукой.

— Почему? — тот удивлённо смотрит на него и приподнимает бровь. — Что такое?

— Под моей задницей вибрирует телефон, и это сильно отвлекает… — заливисто смеётся Сынгван, и Хансоль утыкается лбом в его плечо.

— Я убью их, выключи его.

— Малыш, правда, давай попозже? — Сынгван поднимает на него игривый взгляд, доставая телефон из-под попы, а Хансоль качает головой.

— Обломщик, — ворчит он и поднимается с постели. — Я в душ. Тебя от моей обиды спасёт только приготовленный завтрак, — бросает он и скрывается в ванной.

Сынгван улыбается и снова смотрит на телефон.

«Я тоже приеду», — читает он пришедшее сообщение от Чана и радостно улыбается.

— Хансоль! Чан сказал, что тоже приедет! — кричит он.

Соль медленно открывает дверь ванной и хмуро смотрит на Сынгвана.

— Бу, — зовёт он.

Тот переводит на него свой сияющий взгляд и приподнимает бровь.

— Напиши им, что я их всех ненавижу, — Хансоль хмыкает, прислонясь к косяку двери плечом.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Бу и набирает вместо этого совершенно другое:

«Мы с Солем очень ждём, что приедете вы все, разве это не чудесный повод сделать общую фотографию в дурацких прикидах как на фансайне?»

«Ты собираешься нарядить Хансоля невестой? После того случая он был в напряжении почти несколько месяцев, переживая за свою репутацию!» — смеётся в чат Минхао.

«Ну, если хотите, невестой наряжусь я! — смеётся Сынгван. — Буду бросать букет Сунёну и Джонхану».

«Хоши даже букет уже не поможет!» — с кучей смеющихся смайликов пишет Докём.

«Это мой шанс! Я буду тренировать прыжки!» — словно в отчаянии пишет Сунён, и все смеются.

«Не забывай, что Джонхан быстро бегает, у тебя нет шансов!» — издевается Джун.

«Я как-то херово вас воспитывал, крошки…» — Сынгван буквально слышит, как Хоши вздыхает. Или это Хансоль?

«Здесь все на моей стороне, малыш, я — лидер!» — последнее, что читает Сынгван, прежде чем Соль зовёт его.

— Любовь моя, я жду уже достаточно долго, ты не желаешь присоединиться ко мне? — он медленно развязывает свой халат и делает шаг назад, исчезая за дверью ванной.

Сынгван откидывает в сторону продолжающий вибрировать телефон и почти бежит за Хансолем.


	7. Свадьба

_я люблю тебя больше других людей,  
потому что любить тебя — это день,  
у которого нет начала и нет конца,  
лишь одна бесконечность, как у кольца._

_я хочу всё время пробыть с тобой,  
мне не нужен кто-то, не нужен Бог,  
только ты нужен мне сейчас и здесь._

_я люблю тебя больше всего, что есть._  
 **  
©** Владимиров

Подготовка к свадьбе шла своим чередом. Сначала были заполнены заявления на регистрацию, а затем Сынгван занялся организацией. Он пересмотрел десятки каталогов, прежде чем выбрал подходящий им по параметрам зал. Они решили отойти от корейских традиций, раз уж их свадьба едва ли тянула на традиционную, и отменили ханбоки, но Сынгван спустя несколько недель долгих поисков смог найти несколько поваров, способных организовать им традиционное корейское меню.

Сынгван сам выбирал цветы, сам показывал, как украсить зал, сам составлял плейлист… И Хансоль, освобождённый от этих утомительных дел, с благодарностью и восхищением смотрел на него, расхваливая и поддерживая все его идеи и решения. Он помог Бу найти и зарегистрировать несколько номеров в гостинице для гостей и арендовать машины.

Первыми к ним приехали мама и сестра Хансоля. Они тут же словно пчёлки завились вокруг них, предлагая свою помощь, и почти воющий от напряжения Сынгван уговорил Хансоля отправиться с ними куда-то на экскурсии, чтобы они не отвлекали.

Бу нервничал. Он нервничал за месяц до, за неделю, а когда начали приезжать их друзья — нервозность возросла в разы. Когда до них доехала его собственная семья, он готов был уже плакать от напряжения. Сынгван засыпал и просыпался с одной мыслью — что он очень хочет, чтобы всё прошло на высшем уровне… И не потому, что такой была его мечта, а потому, что они с Хансолем это заслужили.

В назначенный день Сынгван едва заставляет себя разлепить глаза. Сестра уговорила его, раз уж он выбрал костюм невесты, по традиции ночевать отдельно, и он согласился. Он не был готов к тому, что Джинсоль поднимет его с первыми лучами солнца.

— Мне не нужно делать укладку, мне не нужно краситься, нуна, почему ты мучаешь меня? — стонет он, пытаясь согнать сестру со своей постели.

— Квани, солнышко, нам ещё столько всего надо сделать! — щебечет она. Они с Соджон и мамой приехали всего несколько дней назад… Они понятия не имеют, как Сынгван устал от этого «столько всего». Ему неистово хочется просто наконец надеть кольцо Хансолю на палец и напиться, отмечая это событие. Он не хочет больше ничего организовывать.

Но сестра настаивает. Она тянет его с кровати, отправляя в душ. На ходу кормит его тостами и завязывает галстук. Чуть позже к нему приходят Сунён с Джонханом, и Сынгван смеётся, что они в своих розовых рубашках как подружки невесты.

— Твой букет — последний шанс Сунёна на счастливые отношения с Купсом, — смеётся Джонхан, и Сынгван ловит себя на мысли, что рад им. Он импульсивно подрывается со своего места и почти падает в объятия старших.

— Я так без вас скучал, — бормочет он, прижимая к себе Джонхана. — С моим отъездом вы стали ещё дальше, чем были… — вздыхает он.

Джонхан зарывается пальцами в его волосы и улыбается.

— Сынгвани, нугу эги? — не может сдержаться Хоши, и Бу смеётся.

— Джонхани-хён эги, — отвечает он, и тот кивает в знак согласия.

Они помогают ему надеть костюм и по нескольку раз пытаются закрепить в его волосах захваченную из Сеула фату. Ту самую — они оставили её на память.

Блестящие висюльки по бокам ободка выглядят как серьги, и Сынгван, повышая голос на пару тонов, уведомляет друзей, что он красотка и что Хансолю очень повезло.

Парни не спорят, застёгивая на его шее ещё и колье.

— Вы идиоты, — смеётся Бу, когда Хоши предлагает нарастить ему ногти. — Надеюсь, парням хватит мозгов не рассказать о нашей идее Хансолю. Я удалил все сообщения из нашего чата с его телефона и сказал им молчать до упора. Он будет в шоке.

— Я бы тоже был, — соглашается Джонхан. — Едва ли я смогу нормально соображать, если Джису наденет на нашу свадьбу фату или кружевные чулки… Под рясу, — он переводит на Бу заговорческий взгляд. — Ты подал мне чудесную идею. Хочу, чтобы на моём священнике сегодня были чулки.

Он почти визжит от своей гениальности и убегает куда-то, прихватив телефон.

— Ты не знаешь, на каком моменте мы растеряли наши последние мозги? — вздыхает Хоши.

— Полагаю, когда поселились в одну общагу, — смеётся Сынгван.

— Если я скажу Сынчолю, что хочу видеть его в чулках, он ударит меня, — продолжает вздыхать Хоши. — Он лишает меня всех радостей жизни. Если мы поженимся, то только в моих мечтах.

— Не говори глупости, хен, — Сынгван сжимает его ладонь и улыбается. — Он очень любит тебя. Я знаю это. Он умолял меня помочь ему с гостиницей на набережной, потому что хотел, чтобы из вашего окна был вид на залив, только потому что ты обмолвился, что хотел бы встретить закат на набережной… После того, как я рассказал тебе о том вечере, когда Соль сделал мне предложение, — Сынгван говорит быстро, сбиваясь почти на каждом слове, но глаза Сунёна такие сияющие, что Бу понимает, что сказал всё правильно. — Он немного глупый и эксцентричный, но он действительно думает о тебе.

Хоши тянет к Сынгвану руки и обвивает за шею.

— Брось, пожалуйста, свой букет мне, прошу тебя, Квани, — мечтательно произносит он. — Джонхану не нужно, он уже помолвлен, просто отдай цветы мне.

— Что?! — восклицает Сынгван и отстраняется. — Что ты сказал?

— У него колечко от Тифф, красивое такое, ты не заметил? — смеётся Сунён. — Хотя, конечно, ты кроме Хансоля ничего не видишь вокруг себя.

Сынгван смущённо отводит взгляд.

— Я так сильно люблю его… — шепчет он, и Сунён снова обнимает Бу.

— Я знаю, это не заметил бы только слепой, — смеётся он, и Сынгван несильно пихает его в бок.

Они продолжают собираться, когда через двадцать минут с букетом возвращается Джонхан, прихвативший с собой откуда-то и Мингю. Тоже в розовой рубашке.

Сынгван бросает взгляд на руку Хани и тепло улыбается. И правда есть.

Джонхан ловит его взгляд и трясёт пальчиками перед лицом.

— Самое время хвастаться, да?

Сынгван кивает и поздравляет его, мысленно благодаря всех парней за то, что они помогают ему отвлечься от мыслей и перестать нервничать.

Момент начала церемонии подходит незаметно, и вот они уже садятся в машины и едут на регистрацию… А дальше всё как в тумане.

Дорога длиною в целую вечность. Открывающие ему двери Джонхан и Мингю. И стоящие чуть впереди в ожидании Джису и Сынчоль в полностью чёрных костюмах и с белыми бабочками.

Хансоль стоит спиной, беседуя с Вону… И Сынгван ловит себя на мысли, что хочет просто оказаться в его объятиях, целовать его губы, а никакой вечеринки уже больше не хочет… Но это проходит, когда вокруг раздаётся музыка. Когда они под знакомые песни заходят в здание, когда расписываются на бланках и наконец целуются. Долго, со вкусом, так, что Сынгвану кажется, что он вообще целуется впервые в жизни. Сердце в груди неистово бьётся, почти выпрыгивая, а ноги подкашиваются. Хансоль приобнимает его за талию и ведёт на улицу, в машину, а потом и в тот большой загородный павильон, который они арендовали.

В машине он смеётся, снова целуя Сынгвана везде, куда только могут дотянуться его губы, и восхищается их фантазией.

— Я знал, что вы учудите какой-то треш, но фата, малыш… Фата! — он поправляет ободок на голове Бу, и тот наклоняется, чтобы потереться о его руку щекой.

— Это ещё не всё, главное — впереди.

Хансоль напрягается, но кивает, утягивая Сынгвана в свои объятия до самого конца поездки.

Приезжают они запланировано последними, когда всё уже готово и все заняли свои места у беседки.

— Мы знаем, что вы не хотели традиционную корейскую свадьбу, — начинает Сунён, когда они выходят из машины, — и да, ханбоки тут и правда были бы неуместны, — смеётся он, чуть оборачиваясь, — но! — он делает паузу и потирает руки. — Но мы хотели кое-какие традиции вам всё же организовать.

Сунён косится на недоумевающего Сынгвана и подмигивает.

— Джонхан немного дополнил первоначальную идею, — шепчет он и отходит в сторону.

Толпа гостей за ним тоже расступается, и в беседке они видят уже надевшего церковную рясу Джису и Джонхана и Джихуна в костюмах ангелов.

Едва Хансоль и Сынгван делают шаг в их сторону, звучат первые аккорды и все трое начинают петь.

Сынгван настолько шокирован, что открывает рот. Хансоль поднимает руку и закрывает его.

— Признаться, я удивлён, — смущённо бормочет он, когда они оказываются рядом с Джошуа.

— Сын мой, — улыбаясь, отзывается тот. — Церемония есть церемония.

Он зачитывает реп-клятву, и парни едва не смеются, импровизированно отвечая на неё.

Гости громко аплодируют и кричат «горько», и только когда его собственных губ касаются губы Хансоля, Сынгван наконец расслабляется, понимая, что всё проходит хорошо.

А потом начинаются танцы, много выпивки, бесконечные конкурсы и тосты, долгие тягучие поцелуи до покрасневших губ и плещущееся в бездонных глазах Хансоля счастье. Сынгван задыхается, утопая в них, и ни на секунду не хочет отворачиваться.

— Они просят тебя кинуть букет, — смеётся Хансоль в какой-то момент, вырывая Бу из его мыслей.

— Я и забыл уже… — хмыкает он и озирается. — Есть кому или могу так отдать его Хоши?

Хансоль снова разражается смехом и качает головой, от чего спадшие волосы чуть закрывают глаза и делают его немного загадочным.

— С Джихуном приехала очаровательная девушка, — он подмигивает Бу и чуть отводит взгляд, кивая в её сторону. — Твоя сестра тоже в ожидании своей очереди, а вот Минхао явно уверен в том, что букет заберёт именно он. Я думаю, мы точно можем увидеть кое-что занятное, иди.

Сынгван поднимается и выходит из-за стола. Желающих выстраивается больше, чем говорил Хансоль.

Сынгван поворачивается спиной и целится в угол, в котором стоит Сунён. Никто не замечает этот мухлёж… Но когда Сынгван бросает букет, происходят незапланированные события: букет ударяется о гирлянду и меняет траекторию. Всё происходит как в замедленной съёмке, и Сынгван уже начинает винить себя в чужих разрушенных отношениях, но букет ударяется о голову Сынчоля и падает ему на колени.

— Это знак! — визжит радостный Сунён, и Сынгван слышит где-то рядом истеричный смех Джонхана.

— Сама судьба сжалилась над ним, — Хансоль обнимает Сынгвана со спины и кладёт голову на его плечо.

«Теперь все (или всё?) на своих местах, — думает Бу, — теперь всё хорошо».


End file.
